


Hi Hey There Hello

by Janecat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jason wanted was to go to his hide away and watch the sunset in peace. Alone. Things don’t always work out the way you plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Hey There Hello

A million curses ran through Jason’s mind as his motorbike climbed the steep cliff side of the park on the outskirts of the city. Earlier today he had gotten suspended from school, again. If anyone had bothered asking him he’d have told them it really wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t. Some asshole of a senior had blocked him from his locker and called him a name he was really not in the mood for. So of course he decked him. Solid hit right to the jerk’s jaw and watched him fall flat on his back.

Unfortunately the senior had a group of friends to tell their side of the story. His principle was practically salivating at the chance to berate him again. She went on and on about how his whole life was going to be in shambles because something or other, Jason stopped paying attention after the first five minutes. While she was getting her jollies by telling him how awful he was Jason’s mind was already aiming towards the hills. The sunsets there were unbelievable and no one was ever there. Everyone was too busy being “productive members of society” to pay attention to such little things. Once he was given his suspension he made a B line for the parking lot ditching his next classes, it wasn’t like he’d be able to pay attention anyway.

He parked his bike against a sturdy tree and tugged off his helmet. The sun was still up but only for another half hour tops. He closed his eyes taking in the peacefulness of his surroundings before trekking up the last bit of the cliff. He froze. No fucking way. Someone else was there, in his fucking spot no less.

“Who the fuck are you?” he exclaimed.

The other teen startled and turned to look over, “Excuse me?”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Sitting.”

“I can see that,” he said flatly, “but why here?”

“It’s quiet. Most of the time.”

Jason popped his knuckles he was really not in the mood for this.

“You’re in my spot.” he didn’t care if it sounded childish. That was his spot.

“Do you own the park?”

“No but-”

“Then I’m not moving.” the teen turned away from him and back to the view of the skyline.

For the briefest frame of a second Jason imagined pushing the guy off the cliff and retaking his spot. This sadly was more trouble than it was worth. He glared at the back of the other boys head, he just wanted some peace after the hell that was school and this guy had to ruin it for him. There was really only one option left to him.

He sighed loudly, “Fine.”

He stomped over to a spot a few paces away the other and plopped himself down. The boy spared him a quick glance then returned his gaze to view ahead. They sat in silence as they watched the sky fade into an orange pink, this was his favorite part. Jason peeked to his side the other boys skin seemed to glow to the color of the changing sky. He looked – nice, really nice. Jason swallowed.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

The teen looked over, “Dick, yours?”

Jason bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh, “Jason. How often you come up here?”

“When I need to.” Dick half shrugged.

He looked back up at the sky, the orange turning to a hazy purple, “Yea, me too.”

“What happened to you?”

“Got into a fight. Got suspended cause I’m not… good. By their fucking standards anyway.”

“I got into a fight too.” Dick said quietly as though he could shrink into his words.

Jason eyed the other boy; cleaned pressed pants, crisp white button up, and polished shoes.

“Prep school not all sunshine and roses huh?”

“Hardly.”

“Can’t be worse than mine, everyone’s just – I can’t stand them.”

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t really fit in. They’re all so spoiled and treat anyone who’s different so badly. I-” he gave a small laugh, “I can’t stand them either.”

“So we’re both fucked then.” Jason concluded.

“Pretty much.” Dick smiled and Jason would be lying if he said he didn’t feel something bubble in his chest just then. The other boy tilted his head, “Are you OK?”

“Yea. Yea, I- It’s gonna be a full moon tonight.” he quickly changed the subject.

“Really? I’ve never seen one up here yet.”

“It’s huge, lights up the whole hill side.”

Silence stretched between the two. The sky shifted to a deep blue, stars begun to shine and twinkle as the moon peeked through the clouds. Jason stretched and something in his jacket pocket hit his side. Oh, he had forgotten all about it. He pulled a glass bottle of clear liquid from his inside pocket.

He shook the bottle at Dick, “Want some?”

“Liquor, really?”

“I’m sorry it’s not your fancy designer vodka you preps are used to.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Well then,” he stood, took the few steps over to the other, and sat beside him, “perfect time to start.”

“I don’t think-”

“That’s exactly what it’s for.” Jason said and cracked open the top.

He took the first swig and god the stuff was shit- but it’d do the job. He passed the bottle to Dick who stared at it a moment before taking a drink. The other teen pulled a face and coughed, Jason snickered while the other shot him a soft glare.

“Hey I know it’s awful. Was still cute.”

“Cute?” Dick repeated, curious.

Jason’s jaw locked. He wasn’t even remotely buzzed yet and he was already embarrassing himself. He took another gulp and handed the bottle back to Dick hoping to keep the other occupied. This time Dick only gave a small audible exhale afterward. They tossed the bottle back and forth until it was drained completely.

The moon rose high in the sky illuminating the two teens underneath it. If Jason thought Dick’s skin glowed from the sunset now it positively shined. It wasn’t until the second time he caught himself staring that he said, more like blurted, something.

“You’re really pretty.”

Dick cocked his head, “What?”

“Nothing.” Jason said laying back onto the grass.

“No, I want to hear you say it again.”

“If you heard me then why should I?”

“Because,” he smiled, albeit a bit lopsided, “twice and then it counts.”

“Says who?”

“Everyone.” Dick sank into the grass beside him.

Jason looked into the other’s eyes still sparkling despite the time of night, then reached out a hand and cupped the teen’s cheek, “You’re really pretty.”

The kiss they shared was a bit awkward, their lips fumbled and teeth knocked together as their mouths tried to find that perfect fit. When they do Jason can feel the heat rise in his chest. Whatever happened earlier today didn’t matter, right now was all that mattered.

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen you here before.” Jason said.

“Couldn’t have picked a better night though.” Dick stared up at the moon above them then a minute later broke into a fit of laughter.

Jason raised an eyebrow, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s a full moon.”

“Yea?”

“I just imagined a werewolf jumping out from the trees and ripping us apart limb from limb.”’ he giggled.

“You’re a total fucking lightweight.” Jason grinned.

“I’m not! I just think it would be funny, in an awful sort of way – I don’t want to be torn to bits.”

Then without warning Dick begun to howl laughter spilling in between each call. He nudged at Jason who just stared at him confused.

“What?”

“Oh come on, it’s fun!”

Jason laughed, “You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

Dick opened his mouth to retort but Jason silenced him with another kiss. This time they connect easily, an electric heat ran through them that only broke when the two were in desperate need of air. The cool air that came during the late hours did nothing to dissuade the teens from leaving rather they pulled in closer together. A few more soft quick kisses were passed between them before they drifted asleep.

The sun rose bright and shining, Jason pulled himself closer to the body beside him. His eyes fluttered open slowly as Dick begun to shift and stretch in his arms.

“Hey there.” Dick said softly.

“Hi.” he said a bit raspy with morning chill.

With a great deal of effort they moved apart. Jason sighed to himself, it was time to leave, to go back to their separate lives where this hill top was kept a secret.

He glanced over to the trail that lead to his bike then back to Dick. He had no interest in going back, “Guess I’ll see you around.”

Dick smiled and Jason felt something pull at his lips, “Yea, you will.”


End file.
